


Stuck...

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Snake! Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley finally tells Aziraphale why he is stuck in his serpent form.





	Stuck...

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-07-14  
> Snake! Crowley angst - direct follow up to part 18-20 of this series.

Crowley is stuck in his serpentine shape for hours, then days, and Aziraphale stays with him, doesn't even leave to check on his bookshop when he sees the badly hidden flinch at the mention of it.

Not that Crowley is worried about himself- he's gone through this before, had been forced into snake form for an entire week after spending a wartime in his human body, and that had only been around five years.  
Now, it had been more than eleven. No, he's sure he just has to sit off the time he should have spent as a snake in the last decade now all at once, and he'll be fine.

But Aziraphale... He isn't used to this, and Crowley is still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He wonders whether he will ever stop overthinking it. At least, he realises, he now _rationally_ knows that he might keep worrying for a long time because he does believe Aziraphale will stick around for that time. But believing it in his heart is a different question entirely. 

The angel doesn't ask about his predicament, and at first, he doesn't feel like explaining. 

They lounge around on the couch in front of the TV, in bed or in the bathtub. Aziraphale miracles a few of his books and starts reading out loud to Crowley. It's comfortable and Crowley doesn't want to break the nice atmosphere by talking about his problems- even though one of them is already quite the elephant in the room. Or, well, the snake.

One evening, Crowley has slithered away from Aziraphale to lay down with the plants again. That in itself is nothing new, he has enjoyed the warmth there whenever the sun is shining, and it's the only place he has been alone in since Aziraphale came to visit.

What is new is that it is raining outside and he still chose to leave Aziraphale alone for his place amongst the plants.

He is thinking. 

Has to think, because he wants to talk about this, and he needs a gameplan. 

But nothing comes to his mind.

Aziraphale comes looking for him an hour later. He wanted to give Crowley some space first, but has grown more and more worried as the minutes passed by, until he couldn't help but check on the other man / snake / demon.

"Crowley, dear? Are you quite alright?" 

Crowley huffs out a breath, lifts his head a little and nods. "We need to talk, angggel."

"Well, I need to tell you sssomethhing, really" 

He continues, after Aziraphale takes a seat on the chair next to the windowsill.

"I am listening, dear" Aziraphale says, voice soft and soothing, and Crowley knows the angel will truly be listening intently.

"I guesss you were wondering why I'vve been a sssssnake..." he trails of.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, dearest" Aziraphale says, stroking a finger over his snout. It should feel condescending, but Crowley knows it isn't meant that way, and he only feels comfort in the touch.

" _Yessss I need to tell you_ " he continues, hissing growing stronger. He's never quite able to talk without hissing while in this shape, but it's not usually this bad, even words without s-sounds in them coming out slurred, but he doesn't feel the energy to both focus on what he needs to say and how he says it.

" _I can't chhange back! I mean I will, don't worry, but I can't rright now. I was alwayssw supposed to crawl on earthh and when I don't for too long I end up like thissssss ssssuddenly and I can't chhanggge back..."_

"Oh, Crowley!" 

Aziraphale looks contrite, sitting closer, pressing a kiss to his scales and stroking his side. He had suspected something like this, yet nonetheless hoped that it had rather be something along the lines of Crowley needing the comfort of a less human form after the chaos of the non-apocalypse- but to instead be forced into this form...

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't we over the angst yet??? This was supposed to be fluff?! Maybe Aziraphale helping Crowley shed his snake-skin or something, because someone suggested that, or just more snake cuddles... But then this happened. And it's not even finished, didn't fit into 666 words, so there'll be another part... Oh well, I'll probably just write another fluffier snek!Crowley part afterwards, then xD
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload the next part!
> 
> Until then, if you like this series you might also enjoy [this modern AU/no powers fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162066) I wrote a while ago :)


End file.
